A Typical Day For The Hallows
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Esmerelda is Ethel's guardian and this is just a typical day in their lives! WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: For you the stargate time traveler hope you like it!

This is my first attempt at comedy so let me know what you think!

* * *

 **A Typical Day For The Hallows**

Ethel was sat in the passenger seat of the car strapped tightly in as Esmerelda drove in the driver's seat. She had passed her test a few months ago after deciding it would be the easiest way to get them both around quickly and over long distances. People at first had been amazed, most witches had never even sat in a car so her driving was cool to them. Ethel leaned her head on her hand and looked out the window before speaking.

"Esmie can you go faster we are being overtaken" Ethel commented as yet another car overtook them.

"Must drive slow, must drive slow" Esmerelda muttered to herself as she drove. Ethel looked over at the dashboard, knowing what some of it meant now and stared shocked.

"Esmie...you are doing ten! This road is a forty!" Ethel commented as she saw how slow her sister was actually driving.

"Must drive slow, can't crash with Ethie, must keep Ethie safe" the girl muttered to herself more.

"Esmie a cyclist just overtook us" Ethel said watching the cyclist zoom past them, Esmie was about to respond when there was suddenly a beep and someone drove close to Esmerelda causing her to slam on the brakes as they overtook them, Esmie wound her window down and shouted out of it.

"OI WATCH IT, MY SISTER COULD HAVE FLOWN FOWARD IN HER SEAT!" Esmerelda shouted and Ethel hid a smile knowing it was going to be a long trip with her overprotective sister.

Ethel thought it should be a requirement that she should have been present at Esmie's driving test as she was a great driver...if Ethel was not in the car, when Ethel was there she drove slowly and beeped at everyone constantly. She also got distracted a lot.

"Esmie red light" Ethel said as she saw the lights change and her sister was still staring at her.

"Esmie red light...ESMIE" Ethel shouted seeing she was about to run the light. Esmerelda turned around and saw the light and gasped slamming on her brakes and causing the car behind to bleep at her and the blonde opened her window again and shouted out of it once more.

"ALRIGHT I STOPPED, DON'T BLEEP AT ME IT SCARES MY SISTER" Esmerelda shouted causing the driver to look at the girl like she was insane.

* * *

The next thing that happened was Esmerelda was just about to pull up to a roundabout, she was not quite there yet so there person from the right drove past and Esmie was forced to stop so she bleeped at them and Ethel thought the girl seriously did not know what the horn was for.

"Esmie, that was Mildred's mum!" Ethel commented seeing the woman look out her window as Esmie bleeped. Esmerelda held her head up though.

"She caused me to stop, you could have gotten hurt Ethie" Esmerelda replied and Ethel shook her head and laughed.

As Julie passed the car she heard the driver bleep and looked out the window as Mildred did the same and saw it was Esmerelda.

"Esmerelda just bleeped at you!" Mildred commented with a chuckle.

"Why I had right of way" Julie replied not understanding. Suddenly the sound of a horn going of kept going over and over again as Esmerelda pressed it repeatedly at all the drivers who made her stop or got in her way.

"I don't think she understands how you are supposed to use the horn" Mildred replied as it went off again and again and Mildred snorted more as Esmerelda was literally the driver from hell.

"What is she doing?" Julie asked looking in her rear-view mirror.

"People are clearly getting to close to her precious Ethie" Mildred commented shaking her head."I mean have you read the sign she has on the back of her car?" Mildred asked as Esmerelda took a different road and Mildred saw the sign.

"No what does it say?" Julie asked.

"Ethie on board, don't do anything that could cause her danger or I will bleep at you" Mildred told Julie who laughed and shook her head.

* * *

Esmie was just about to park when a car pulled out before she had a chance to go forwards, she pressed the breaks, found a driving spot then got out the car and stormed over to the driver. Ethel watched loving to see her sister argue with someone as she only really got like this when she drove.

"Oi watch it, Ethie is in the car you could have hurt her" Esmerelda told the poor young man who stood there letting her yell at him.

As she yelled Julie pulled up and parked and Julie and Mildred got out the car and went and stood next to Ethel.

"Hi Ethel, where's Esmerelda?" Mildred asked her looking around. Ethel pointed over to where Esmerelda was yelling at the poor guy who was bright red and looking scared. The girl yelled a bit more before she walked over to the group with her arms folded.

"The nerve of some people, they clearly don't know how to drive!" she shouted over to where the poor man was rushing off.

Ethel and Mildred looked at each other and both snorted at Esmerelda as after all, if anyone was a bad driver it was her!

"Oh by the way thank you for bleeping at me" Julie told the older blonde saracatically.

"You caused me to stop quickly, Ethie could have got injured, the seat belt could have cut her" Esmerelda told Julie defending herself.

Julie shook her head not going to even attempt to fight Esmerelda about this.

"Right okay why don't we go inside?" Julie asked the group and they all walked in.

* * *

Julie had helped Esmie to land a job as a receptionist in the hospital, it was great for her she was calm, patient and helpful (except if she is driving!) and Esmie had been there a few days by this point, the great part was she could bring Ethel with her so she didn't have to worry about childcare, which was more difficult than it sounds as she wont leave Ethie with hardly anyone. She sat at her desk and Ethel sat next to her with a smile.

"Can I have some money for the vending machine?" Ethel asked fluttering her eyelashes, not that she really needed to. Esmie nodded and gave her two pounds.

"Don't go far Ethie" Esmerelda told her and Ethel nodded. She wouldn't even attempt it, if she went to even a different floor she knew her sister would have a search party going on.

Things were boring a lot of the time for the younger blonde as her sister worked and because of this she had found a unlikely friendship in Mildred Hubble. The two girls were sitting by Esmerelda as she typed, that day though there was a new young boy starting work in the shop, which was across from the desk. He walked over to Esmerelda not able to see her probably because the monitor was covering her.

"Hi" the boy said. He had light brown hair and brown eyes, and he was dressed smartly in a white shirt and black trousers. As he soke Esmie looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked him as his eyes widened as he looked at her.

"I was...d...d...y...I...m..." he stuttered out finding he was unable to speak as his heart soared out of his chest.

"I am busy, I don't have all day" Esmerelda told him as he gawped at her. The girl had her blonde locks down today and was in a baby blue blouse and black trousers and he seemed unable to remove his eyes of her.

"D...f...f..f.f..sg.d..g.g." he replied to her and Ethel snorted loudly at that. Esmerelda turned to look at her and looked at her the way the boy was looking at her, not that she noticed!

The poor lad looked up and saw the two younger girls smirking and he realised he was embarrassing himself.

"I ...go..." he said falling onto the desk as he walked to leave.

"Careful with my paperwork" Esmerelda told him and he nodded and turned to walk away staring at the girl as he did so, he tripped over a man waiting in reception and then fell over before walking into the door, Mildred and Ethel looked at each other and lost it.

"What is so funny?" Esmie asked the girls oblivious.

"That guy way fancies you, he could barely take a step without tripping!" Ethel replied holding her stomach as she laughed.

"What do you think of him?" Mildred asked Esmerelda with a laugh.

"He is just some guy" Esmerelda replied.

"Don't you want to know his name?" Ethel asked her sister even though she could tell she was uninterested.

"Not really" Esmerelda replied as she typed on the computer. Mildred and Ethel looked at each other, today it seemed that they would be having a little bit of fun.

* * *

Mildred and Ethel walked into the shop casually and strolled up to the desk where the young boy was serving, Ethel walked to him and smiled.

"Hi there" she said he looked at her and smiled awkwardly.

"Hi..." he said to the girl with a gulp. Ethel noticed he was looking at Esmerelda now and then across the way.

"You fancy my sister do you?" Ethel asked him and the guy gulped again.

"Sister...erm no...nope not me..." he said not sure if the younger girl was going to freak at him because of it.

"You do" Mildred told him knowing it was the truth.

"Okay so I do I can't help it" he said as he stated at the girl in question.

"I will make you a deal" Ethel told him and he looked at her curiously.

"Deal?" he asked the blonde girl.

"If you tell me your name... I will tell you my sister's name" Ethel told the young boy.

"Darren...I am Darren, now tell me your sister's name" he stuttered fast desperate to know it.

"Esmerelda, or Esmie for short" Ethel replied and he looked at her with a lovesick smile.

"Even her name is beautiful" he said and Ethel and Mildred snorted and started to laugh again.

* * *

Esmerelda woke up after falling asleep during her lunch break, she could have sworn she had just dreamt about the boy who said hello that her that morning, she yawned trying not to think about him as she watched Ethel completely absorbed in a book.

"Ethie" Esmerelda said and her sister lowered the book and smiled at her.

"How long was I asleep?" Esmerelda asked her sister embarrassed.

"Like ten minutes" Ethel replied with the amount of time. Esmerelda covered her mouth as she yawned and then noticed Darren and suddenly told Ethel they had to go back down even though her lunch break still had ten minutes left.

* * *

Things at the hospital went along and Esmerelda and Darren became friends, friends being the word. Esmerelda told him she was not interested in dating him, maybe one day but not now which he accepted, well she thinks he accepted he still was stumbling so she could not be sure!.

Ethel and Mildred became more friendly and were soon causing trouble in the hospital but the patients found them entertaining. Esmerelda would normally get approached by a angry nurse though who had found the girls sitting in a wheelchair and speeding down the corridor or making noise. The staff expected her to tell Ethel off, sadly they didn't know her and she told them off instead for ruining her sister's fun!

* * *

Ethel flopped on the sofa in their flat really tired and Esmie sat next to her smiling at her.

"A lie in tomorrow, thank you" Ethel said out loud with a smile, happy it was the weekend.

"Yes well we need to go food shopping in the afternoon so make the most of it" Esmerelda told her sister.

Ethel moaned out as she looked at her sister before speaking.

"You aren't driving us are you? It would be quicker if Sybil gave me a piggyback the whole way" Ethel complained sarcastically.

"Hey you don't be cheeky" Esmerelda replied pretending to be insulted.

"I can't help it, it is natural" Ethel replied and both girls looked at each other and then laughed happily together.


End file.
